In recent years, mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and so on, provide high-performance graphic or image processing functions together with image sensor supporting functions capable of capturing high-quality image or motion pictures. Additionally, image processing applications are increasing in forms of improving image quality, editing images, or recognizing characters or pictures in electronic devices. With requirements of users for more diverse and massive image data, an amount of data calculation is gradually increasing for high-quality image processing in such an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.